I'm Here For You NiallHoran
by I'mMissHoran
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre una chica que tiene cáncer. ...es triste y espero que les guste


**Capitulo 1 **

**Primera parte**

**Martes 10 de septiembre -Día 1**

Amaba y odiaba aquella construcción a la que llamaba 'hogar' por múltiples razones; desde mi concepción, había vivido en aquella casa y no era de mi agrado gracias a los secretos que la habitaban.

Las sombras y tenumbras estaban presentes en cada rincón de mi habitacion, y en realidad no se si era solo mi habitacion o toda la casa, pero aquellas sombras que se encontraban allí hicieron que experimentara uno de mis primeros y mayores temores.

Aquella mañana era una mañana de verano lluviosa, y no muy prometedora, y como la mayoría de los días en mis vacaciones de verano, me encontraba en cama reposando. Mi madre se encontraba trabajando en algunos de sus trabajos extra y mis hermanas menores seguramente se encontraban durmiendo, ya que a duras penas ellas tenían conciencia.

Abrí mis ojos en aquel momento, luego de que aquel dolor tan familiar pero no bienvenido regresara de nuevo. Giré mi rostro para observar el reloj que se encontraba en un mueble que mi padre me había regalado antes de 'desaparecer'y en aquel entonces eran las 8:47 de la mañana y aquellos dolores, que habían comenzado desde las vacaciones de verano, ya estaban nuevamente regresando.

Aquella presión que sentía dentro de mi pecho era indescriptible y extenuante a la misma vez, y a medida que los minutos y segundos transcurrían el dolor se hacía más profundo y prolongado. Me costaba mucho trabajo respirar, al punto que tenía que respirar a conciencia propia porque había olvidado como hacerlo inconscientemente.

Me levanté pesada y lentamente, mientras que el vomito intentaba salir de mi estómago. Los mareos no tardaron en hacerse presentes mientras caminaba por la extensa habitación. Caminé con el mayor esfuerzo que hice ese día buscando el inhalador que de alguna confusa manera bajaba un poco la opresión que sentía en mis órganos respiratorios.

"¿Dónde está?"

Dije en un susurro mientras observaba desesperadamente las tenumbras que se encontraban a mi alrededor en busca de mi salvador. Con la vista busqué en cada lugar en el cual podía encontrar el inhalador a simple vista, pero en aquel momento no lo encontré. Tal vez era por los factores y el modo de mi búsqueda. Una chica de 11 años que siente una presión en el pecho, no puede respirar y siente un dolor intenso no puede buscar muy bien el aparato que podria salvar su vida.

Un rápido y breve recuerdo llegó a mi mente, ayer en la noche lo había usado y lo había tirado en mi armario. Con los pulmones en mis labios, caminé rápidamente hacia mi armario tratando de no perder la conciencia. En aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de que tan largo puede hacerse un camino cuando tienes un problema respiratorio.

Rápidamente lo abrí y busque mientras padaba desesperadamente mis manos por todo el suelo de mi armario. Senti una protuberancia en el suelo de un material sólido en el suelo. ¡Wuala!, tomé el inhalador en mis débiles y temblorosas manos, mientras sentía el sudor salirse de mis poros y pegarse a lo mas profundo de mi piel.

Inserté el aparato en mi boca y presioné el tubo para que saliera de el aquel líquido comprimido hacia mis labios y esto desendiera a mis pulmones. Presioné una y otra vez, aquel aire no se hacía presente en mi boca y el pánico superó cualquier rastro de cordura que quedaba en mí en aquel momento.

Mi cabeza se puso pesada y la presión en mi pecho aumentaba cada vez más, al punto que respirar se me hizo imposible y deje de hacerlo por unos cuantos segundos. En aquel momento no estaba segura de si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto, pero la forma más fácil y viable en esas situaciones para una infante era dejar de respirar y caer tendida sobre el suelo.

Mis párpados se hicieron pesados y poco a poco la vista se puso negra. Sucumbí ante la presión y me deje llevar, dejándome acobijar del frío e inherente suelo de mi habitación.

"¿¡_?!, ¡¿ Qué ocurre cariño? !"

Gritó mi niñera mientras corría hacia donde me encontraba tendida, a los pies del armario con el inhalador en mis manos. Traté de pedir ayuda, pero mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que mi cerebro le daba.

"¡Una ambulancia!, ¡llama a una ambulancia!, Lottie, llama a tu mamá y dile a tu hermana que llame a una ambulancia, ¡urgente!"

Las voces poco a poco se fueron apagando y convirtiéndose en débiles susurros en busca de revivirme y animarme, aunque en aquel momento ya estaba a la deriva.

Ese momento fue el último en el cual me rendí y me deje llevar por aquella enfermedad que me atormentaría el resto de mi vida.

Les gusta?

Voy a publicar una parte cada semana, ya que tengo mas fanfics!

Por si las dudas, es una fic de niall

Im nialls girl

Xx


End file.
